cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maz Kanata
Maz Kanata was a Jedi Knight and New Republic governor. She serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. She is played by Lupita Nyongo. Biography Maz was born and raised on Csilla, and eventually, she was found by Jedi Knight, Jyn Erso Kenobi. As Maz proved to be strong with the Force, Jyn trained Maz as a Jedi knight, with Maz becoming a very skilled and wise Jedi. Maz continued serving as Jyn's apprentice, even helping her find the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker until Jyn was killed by Darth Tyranus. As such, Maz recovered Anakin's Lightsaber and took it with her for safekeeping. Maz eventually started operating a smuggling business running from a castle on Takodana, and as such, she would help Han Solo in some of his ventures, even assisting him in fighting Sal Solo. Eventually, Maz gave up smuggling and became a Galactic Federation governor on Takodana, with her castle now serving as a Federation headquarters for Galactic Militia troops, while guarded by reprogrammed Droidekas. When Han returns to her castle with Rey Skywalker, Maz greets them, and implores Han to return to the Galactic Militia, but even though he initially refuses, Maz decides to help them deliver the droid, BB-8, to the Militia anyways. Afterwards, Maz helps defend her castle when First Order forces assault Takodana, then at the Militia base, she discusses plans with Leia Organa. She then goes to greet Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To. As the War of Resistance rages on, Maz continues discussing operations with Leia in the new Militia base on Hosnian. Later on, she helps lead a Militia fleet to strike Starkiller base, but the assault fails, and Maz's ship is shot down. Maz escapes the crash and comes across a group of defecting Storm Troopers guarding the planet's native Aing-Tii, a peaceful, Force-sensitive lizard race, and Maz decides to help them. They are soon joined by Luke and Rey, who has a holocron with them. Maz assists them in trying to open the holocron, and Maz comforts Luke in his frustration, then she and Luke also reveal to Rey about her being the descendant of Kobi-Ben Kenobi. Later on, First Order forces attack, in which Maz and the Aing-Tii are captured. Maz is tortured and interrogated by Darth Tyranus, but she refuses to break. However, when Tyranus, Kylo Ren and Siro Ren open the holocron, Tyranus uses Maz's influence to take control of the Aing-Tii with the holocron's powers. As Maz remains in their captivity, Maz begins talking with Siro, asking him questions about his motivations and allegiance, and then asking about his experiences when entering the holocron. When Maz asks Siro is he has wondered what Kylo saw when he entered, Kylo comes in and dismisses Siro, then Kylo vehemently threatens Maz. Later on, when Luke storms the thermal oscillator, Tyranus has Maz there as his prisoner, and when Tyranus taunts Luke, Maz is then executed by Tyranus. Personality Maz was a very kind, caring and wise individual who always saw the best in people, and tried to get others to see their good side. She was very supportive and comforting to others and often gave wise and gentle advice to those when facing with trouble. She was very compassionate, and always did what she could to help, and she also showed compassion to her enemies, such as she did with Siro Ren, attempting to help redeem him back to his former self as Ben Solo. Abilities Maz was very strong in the Force, being able to harness the powers of the Force and the abilities to manipulate it to her will. She was able to use a vast number of Force techniques and usually preferred to use the Force to subdue her enemies, though when she was forced to, she would use a Lightsaber in combat. With that, she was also heavily skilled in combat, being very effective at using a Lightsaber. Relationships Han Solo Luke Skywalker Jyn Kenobi Siro Ren Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Mentor Category:Altruistic Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Authority Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Business Characters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Trap Masters Category:Loyal Category:Swordsman Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Category:Pure of Heart Category:Recurring Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Nurturer Category:Mischievous Category:Empowered Characters Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Survivors Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Serious Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Harbingers Category:Healers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martial Artists Category:Angelic Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes